L'Ange au Bois Dormant
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: DMHP: Une malédiction lancée,une vie changé du tout au tout.Le jeune prince Harry doit vivre sans sa famille jusqu'a ses 16 ans. Le destin lui jouera peut être un autre tour et le sauvera. Ecrit sur le concept de La belle au bois dormant, film de World Di
1. Prologue

**Disclaymer: **Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi

**Titre**: L'ange au bois dormant.

**Genre** : slash, yaoi, (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Ratting**: T

**Couple**: Harry-Draco

**Résumé**: C'est dans une contrée lointaine que se passe notre histoire. Une malédiction lancée et une vie va être changé du tout au tout. Le jeune prince Harry devra vivre loin de sa famille jusqu'a ses seize ans avec ses trois parrains. Mais peut être que le destin lui jouera encore quelques tours et lui sauvera la vie.

**Note:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici (encore) avec une nouvelle fic pour mon plus grans plaisir. J'espère que pour vous aussi, même si certain vont peut être me trucider puisqu'il n'y a pas de chapitre sur ms autres fics. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour publier cette fic. Donc voici l'histoire de La Belle au Bois Dormant version Harry Potter en yaoï. Même si certains auteurs ont déjà écrit des fics dans ce style je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu une fic où c'est vraiment l'histoire de ce dessin. Enfin vous comprendrez si vous lisez ma fic. Bone lecture à tous !

_**L'ange au bois dormant**_

**Prologue**

En cet an de grâce mille sept cent quatre vingt, le peuple du royaume de Griffondor était en effervescence. Aujourd'hui, l'héritier du roi venait de voir le jour. Depuis des années, le roi James Potter et la reine Lily Potter, née Evans rêvaient d'avoir un enfant. Mais leurs efforts étaient restés vains. Et ce n'est qu'il y a cinq mois que le roi avait eu le très grand plaisir d'annoncer à son peuple la venue au monde prochaine d'un futur prince ou d'une future princesse.

Et en ce premier de Août, tout les gens du peuple étaient conviés au baptême du jeune prince Harry Potter. Toutes les catégories de personnes étaient invitées. Dans les rues du pays, on pouvait voir des nobles dans leurs carrosses brodés aux couleurs du pays, le rouge et or. Il y avait également les bourgeois qui montaient la grande colline pour atteindre le château de la famille princière. Mais il y avait aussi les paysans et les religieux qui formaient une foule compacte devant les grilles du château. Ils s'écartaient sur le passage des nobles et des bourgeois et les suivaient allègrement dans la grande cours où divers jardiniers finissaient de tailler les haies du jardin.

Durant toute la journée on pouvait voir des centaines et des centaines de personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants, se diriger vers le château où résidait Sa Majesté, des cadeaux à la main. Le château de Poudlard se rapprochait alors que tout le monde chantait et dansait sur la route pour montrer leur bonheur.

Le chemin était extrêmement long et ce n'est seulement quand le soleil commençait à tomber au loin que tout le peuple fut enfin dans le château.

Des gardes avaient été placés devant l'entrée sous la demande du roi. Ils devaient impérativement fouiller tout ceux qui passaient les grilles et vérifier qu'aucun n'amenait une arme ou des potions maléfiques.

_** - & - **_

La Grande Salle servant de salle de réception pour les bals était emplie de monde en ce début de soirée. Toutes les couleurs étaient présentes, mais on remarquait que certaines étaient accordées avec une autre.

Donc, certaines personnes étaient vêtues de soies rouges brodées de fil d'or et représentaient le peuple vivant sur le territoire Potter. Mais d'autres étaient vêtues de noir et jaune représentant le royaume du Comte Mc Millan de la contrée de Poufsouffle. Ceux habitués de bleu et bronze venaient du pays de Serdaigle où la Comtesse Chang vivait.

Et en dernier, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de personnes portant les couleurs verte et argent à part ceux en rouge et or. Ceux-là arrivaient du territoire voisinant celui des Potter et était gouverné par le roi Lucius Malfoy, un homme froid mais juste. Sa femme, la reine Narcissa Malfoy, née Black avait donné naissance à un jeune prince cinq ans plus tôt et celui-ci portait le doux nom de Draco.

_** - & - **_

Le roi James était installé sur son trône, la reine à sa gauche et surplombait tout les invités.

Dans la famille Potter tous les membres possédaient des cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille. James Potter ne manquait pas à la règle. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules ainsi qu'une petite barbe noir.

Son visage avait des traits aristocratiques et ses deux yeux étaient d'un marron foncé presque noir où une étincelle de malice et de chaleur brillait. On éprouvait tout de suite de la sympathie pour cet homme et offrait sa confiance rien qu'en se plongeant dans ses yeux.

Sa femme, Lily était l'une des plus belle et plus gentille femme qui soit. Elle provenait d'une famille noble, la famille Evans et était appréciée de tout le monde. Elle possédait une longue chevelure auburn cascadant dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins et la première chose que l'on voyait sur son doux visage était deux magnifiques yeux verts du plus pur des émeraudes. Ils vous apaisaient et vous rassuraient dès que votre regard croisait le sien et on devinait facilement que c'était une femme vraiment douce et aimante. Ceux qui avaient travaillé pour la famille royale avaient toujours été ravis.

A la gauche du couple, se trouvait un berceau aux magnifiques tissus brodés jaune pâle dont des filaments rouges serpentaient dessus. La jeune reine n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards fréquents sur le lit de son fils, ses yeux pétillants de joie à chaque fois.

_** - & - **_

Une voix retentit soudainement dans la salle alors que la foule se dispersait en deux part pour laisser passer un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard perçant qui s'avançait. A ses côtés, un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans dont les cheveux étaient aussi blond que l'adulte et même presque blanc essayait de garder le même pas que l'autre. Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune froideur par rapport au plus âgé. Au contraire, ils étaient joyeux, plein de vie et sa petite bouille d'enfant faisait que l'on craquait tout de suite pour lui. Il portait un ensemble argent dont les épaulières étaient gonflées et une paire de petites chaussures noires.

"- Sa majesté le roi Lucius et le prince héritier Draco." annonça la voix amplifiée.

Le roi Lucius s'avança d'un pas conquérant jusqu'au devant du trône alors que le roi James se levait pour l'accueillir d'une accolade amicale. La reine Lily se dirigea vers le petit prince qui avait l'air très timide et l'amena vers le berceau où un petit ange dormait.

Le petit prince se pencha vers le nouveau né et grimaça en voyant ce petit être qui pourtant était adorable. Il possédait les cheveux noirs de son père et une petite bouche rosée qui tétait comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il buvait le lait maternel.

La reine caressa tendrement la joue de son fils avec son index et celui-ci ouvrit ses deux paupières et laissa découvrir deux magnifiques émeraudes comme ceux de sa mère.

La reine sourit doucement et replaça amoureusement la couverture blanche où un dessin représentant un lion en train de rugir était tissé en rouge et or sur un coin du tissu. Elle prit le jeune blond pas les épaules et le conduisit vers les deux rois qui se parlaient comme de vieux amis.

"- Eh bien mon cher." dit doucement la reine. " Je vois que tu es heureux de retrouver ton vieil ami."

"- Bien sûr ma douce Lily. Qui ne serait pas ravi de revoir un ami perdu depuis plus de huit ans ?" répondit le brun alors que le grand blond faisait un baise-main à la reine.

"- Mais personne mon cher." sourit-elle.

"- Je suis plus que ravi de vous revoir Votre Altesse." fit respectueusement le roi Lucius.

La jeune épouse acquiesça de la tête en réponse. Le blond sentit plus qu'il ne vit son fils lui tirer sa longue robe verte argent. Le petit regardait d'un air interrogateur vers le roi et la reine Potter. Le blond sourit doucement au garçon avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Lily, James, j'aimerais vous présenter mon fils, Draco." dit-il.

La reine lui sourit tendrement alors que le roi le regardait étrangement. Draco n'aimant pas ce regard, lança un regard noir à James qui rigola devant la ressemblance du père et du fils.

"- Oui, je confirme c'est bien ton fils Lucius." rigola t-il alors que son épouse lui donnait un coup dans les côtes.

"- Évidemment qu'il l'est. De qui voudrais-tu qu'il soit ?" fit vivement le blond.

"- Oh, je ne sais pas. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer ta femme. Où est donc Mme Malfoy ?" sourit le brun.

"- La reine est restée au pays." dit simplement Lucius.

"- Oh, et qui est-elle si je puis me permettre ?"

"- Tu vas rigoler mais c'est la cousine de Black."

Le roi Potter ouvrit en grand les yeux et la bouche tandis que la reine rigolait devant la tête de époux.

"- Ne fait pas cette tête mon cher où tu risque d'attraper une mouche." rigola t-elle.

"- Tu ... Tu ... Ta femme, la reine est Narcissa ... Black, la cousine de Sirius ?" réussit-il à dire.

"- Eh bien oui. Je pensais que Black t'en avais parlé mais apparemment pas."

"- Il le savait ?" s'exclama le roi.

"- Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Narcissa est de sa famille. Il est donc normal qu'il le sache." répondit Lucius amusé de la remarque de son vieil ami.

"- Mais ... Il va m'entendre celui-ci !"

Il fut coupé par la voix amplifiée qui résonna encore une fois dans la Grande Salle.

"- Comme pour toutes les familles royales, l'enfant héritier a droit à trois cadeaux. Faites donc place aux parrains de votre prince !" disait-elle.

On entendit alors dans la salle le roi dire " Ah enfin" alors que trois boules lumineuses apparaissaient au milieu de la Salle.

L'une était rouge et quand elle fut tout près du sol, elle laissa place à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux gris. Il était habillé d'une longue robe rouge sang et il sortit une longue tige en bois d'une poche intérieure.

"- Sieur Sirius." fit la voix.

La seconde lumière était verte et laissa place à un homme châtain et aux yeux mordorés. Il portait une robe verte pâle aux broderies noires et avait également une tige de bois à la main. La voix l'annonça comme étant Sieur Remus.

La troisième et dernière boule était bleu foncé et quand elle disparut, se tenait là un grand homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau lui arrivant aux épaules dont les yeux était aussi noirs que de l'encre. Il portait une robe bleu azur arrivant jusqu'au sol.

"- Sieur Severus."

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent vers les rois et la reine qui les attendaient. Le roi James sauta immédiatement sur Sirius.

"- Tu aurais pu me dire que ta cousine était la femme de Lucius !" dit il.

"- Et alors ? Si je ne le voulais pas ?" répondit il.

"- Nous voilà tous réunis." fit Lily en espérant calmer le jeu entre son époux et son ami.

"- Quand même! Nous sommes meilleurs amis à ce que je sache ! A moins que je ne me trompe." continua à s'exclamer James ne se préoccupant pas de la foule qui écoutait attentivement.

"- Mais non je ..."

"- Suffit Messieurs !" cingla la reine."

Oui ma reine." s'inclina Sirius trop content d'échapper aux foudres de son ami.

"- Ne soit pas sot Sirius. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu essayes de faire ton chien de cours." remarqua Lily.

"- Jamais je n'oserais !" fit le brun.

"- Bon, nous devrions peut être passer aux cadeaux pour notre neveu non?" fit Remus, interrompant le début d'une fausse dispute.

"- Très bonne idée Remus !"

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent du berceau alors que le roi et la reine retournait à leur trône respectif.

Sirius se plaça devant le berceau et regarda attendri le nouveau-né. Il plaça sa baguette de bois au dessus de l'enfant qui gazouillait.

"- Jeune Harry, je vais te faire don de la beauté." dit il en agitant sa baguette.

Alors qu'il murmurait une litanie de mots dans une autre langue, plusieurs visions prirent forment au dessus du berceau. On y voyait un ciel bleu où quelques nuages flottaient et au loin une silhouette se découpait. Elle était grande et élancée. Quand l'ombre fut près, on put voir que c'était un beau jeune homme aux contours du visage réguliers, un nez droit, deux belles lèvres pleines et de magnifiques pierres émeraudes à la place des yeux.

Remus s'approcha à sa suite et refit le même rituel.

"- Charmant enfant, moi je vais te faire don d'une belle voix."

On entendit dans la Salle une mélodie se répandre et avec ça les bruits des oiseaux de la forêt alors qu'une magnifique voix se faisait entendre. Une minute s'écoula avant que le calme habituel revienne.

Severus s'approcha alors à son tour.

"- Bel enfant, je vais à mon tour faire le don de ..."

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent avec grand fracas faisant sursauter tout le monde alors que le tonnerre retentissait au dehors.

Un grand serpent faisant plus de deux mètres apparut alors et se glissa vers le devant de la salle sous les yeux apeurés de la foule. Il s'arrêta devant le roi et la reine, sifflant de sa langue d'un air malveillant.

Puis une brume d'un vert opaque prit forme à côté de l'animal et une grande ombre apparu. La brume se dissipa dans la salle et disparut petit à petit. L'homme portait une grande robe noire et une cape de la même couleur. Son visage était blafard et ressemblait à celui d'un mort. Ses yeux rouges comme des rubis brillaient d'une lueur de haine et de dégoût contenu. Ses longues mains blanchâtres étaient longilignes et osseuses et tenaient une longue baguette en bois noir.

"- Oh mais voilà tout le beau monde roi James. La noblesse, la bourgeoisie et ..." l'homme regarda les trois parrains." ah et la racaille." dit il d'un ton moqueur.

Un vent d'agitation se fit parmi les victimes de ces paroles.

"- Je suis triste de ne pas avoir été invité." dit il d'un ton qui se voulait las.

"- Votre présence n'était absolument pas désirée !" s'exclama Severus.

"- Que mon Seigneur nous pardonne cette offense." fit sereinement la reine.

"- Oui, je peux bien croire que vous soyez désolé reine Lily, mais puisqu'il en est ainsi ma foi je m'en vais." dit il en se tournant.

"- Veuillez partager cette fête en présence My Lord." proposa Lily.

"- Bien, puisque je suis invité je vais moi aussi m'occuper de cet enfant." dit il d'un ton méprisant.

Les trois parrains voyant d'un mauvais oeil la prochaine action de l'homme se resserrèrent autour du berceau alors que l'homme en noir levait sa baguette.

"- Ouvrez bien vos oreilles !" s'exclama Voldemort." Le prince aura la grâce et la beauté. Chacun lui sera dévoué et l'aimeras. ... Mais ma volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube de ses seize ans, il sera en joue par la pointe d'une baguette et en mourra !

Lord Voldemort partit dans un rire démentiel alors que la reine prenait son fils dans ses bras, le priant de ne pas faire ça. Un vent de panique prit place dans la foule alors que le sorcier noir disparaissait dans la même brume verte qu'à l'arrivée.

Peu à peu, tout le monde se calma alors que le roi James prenait son épouse près de son cœur pour la consoler. Les trois parrains s'approchèrent doucement du couple.

"- Ne vous en faites pas James, Severus a encore un don faire." fit doucement Remus.

"- Vous ... Vous saurez lever cette malédiction?" demanda le roi.

"- Oh non Sir. Voldemort a des pouvoirs que nous n'avons malheureusement pas." répondit Sirius.

"- Faites de votre mieux alors."

Severus acquiesça et s'approcha du berceau où Lily remit son fils.

"- Petit Harry, tu seras donc en joue par une baguette puisque Voldemort a jeté ce sort sur toi. Cependant tu ne moura pas ! Et voici ce qui se passera." Des images du prince adulte reposant sur une couche, une rose rouge sur son torse prit place au dessus du berceau. " Tu tomberas dans un sommeil profond, et qui sait, sera fort long. Mais je jure qu'au bout de cent ans tu seras éveillé par ton premier baiser d'un prince charmant."

Les images se dispersèrent et retombèrent en poussière d'étoile sur le jeune héritier. Le roi prit tendrement son épouse dans ses bras alors que les trois parrains priaient pour que tout se passe bien.

_** - & - **_

Cependant le dernier sort lancé par Severus n'apaisa pas la crainte du roi et de la reine. Le roi James ordonna donc que toutes les baguettes du pays soient brûlées ce qui entraîna donc à rendre tout le peuple sans pouvoir magique et à vivre comme des Moldus qui étaient un peuple n'ayant aucun pouvoir magique. Ils vivaient dans un coin reclus du monde magique.

Seules trois baguettes ne furent brûlées, celle des trois parrains du prince. Les baguettes furent brûlées en place publique la nuit même.

_** - & - **_

Malgré la prévoyance du roi, Sirius craignait que Voldemort n'ait un autre plan pour s'attaquer au jeune prince. Avec Remus et Severus ils trouvèrent un plan pour que nul autre qu'eux sachent où se trouvait le jeune fils du roi et de la reine. Ils proposèrent donc de garder l'enfant dans une forêt qui voisinait le pays et qui était interdite à toute fréquentation par les gens du peuple. Le roi et la reine acceptèrent douloureusement et c'est avec tristesse qu'ils laissèrent partir leur unique enfant dans cette nuit froide et triste.

_**Fin du prologue.**_

_**Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle fic, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! **_

_**Gros bisoux à tous et à toutes.**_

_**Vert emeraude**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaymer: **Malheureusement tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et non à moi

**Titre**: L'ange au bois dormant.

**Genre** : slash, yaoi, (Relations entre hommes, homophobes, passez votre chemin !)

**Ratting**: T

**Couple**: Harry-Draco

**Résumé**: C'est dans une contrée lointaine que se passe notre histoire. Une malédiction lancée et une vie va être changé du tout au tout. Le jeune prince Harry devra vivre loin de sa famille jusqu'a ses seize ans avec ses trois parrains. Mais peut être que le destin lui jouera encore quelques tours et lui sauvera la vie. Concept de La Belle au Bois Dormant

**_Note_**:

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà rapidement avec ce nouveau chapitre de L'Ange au bois dormant. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop fait attendre ? Donc voici la rencontre de Harry et Draco ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**En tout cas je peux vous dire que je suis très heureuse de voir toutes ces gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir! Surtout qu'avec les exams qui sont enfin finies donc: VACANCES je suis heureuse de retrouver pleins de reviews dans ma boîtes e-mail. Donc merci beaucoup à vous toutes ( tous peut être ? ça m'étonnerais mais bon, c'est dommage ) Donc bonne lecture mais avant voici les RARs. **

**RARs: **

_**onarluca: **Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait très plaisir! Moi aussi j'aime bien voir les contes remanier façon HP ! ; )_

_**emi2410: **Mdr oui moi aussi j'imagine très bien ; ) Je suis contente que ca te plaise. Ca va sinon, la suite n'est pas trop longue à arriver? J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour être à temps._

_**ange de un cisme: **Kikou toi ! Mdr, je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire ce passage tu peux me croire ! Et encore je voulais les affubler d'ailes brillante avec des pailletes! Mdr mais j'ai renoncé, tu vas me dire ça aurait été encore plus drôle de voir le tête de Severus comme ça ! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire en tout cas ! Si je me souvient bien, il y a une fic avec ce dessin animé mais cette en pièce de théâtre. Et je crois pas que quelqu'un ai fait ca comme ça. Bisoux ! Et merci! _

_**Tobby: **Lol, merci toi! Bah moi je suis contente d'avoir eu cette idée en te parlant! mdr. Donc comme tu le vois, la suite arrive après mes oraux et j'ai réviser! ; ) Et le français c'ets relativement très bien passé, je suis tombé sur le sujet que je voulais. Pour l'histoire c'était un peu moins bon je pense mais maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats ! Merci et gros bisoux oxxXxxo_

_**manini: **Merci beaoucp Marianna de m'avoir prévenue. Donc même si je pense que tu ne reviendra peut être pas sur cette fic, je vais quand même répondre à ta review. Donc en fait c'est une mauvaise manipe quand j'ai posté mon histoire mais quand tu m'as écrit j'ai remis en section French. Merci. Gros bisoux oxxXxxo_

_**Hannange: **Merci beaucoup._

_**serpentis-draco: **merci beaucoup, voici la suite !_

_**Shadow: **lol merci bcp! moi aussi j'adore la belle au bois dormant et l'idée de Draco réveillant Harry d'un premier baîser hum miam! lol _

_**alinemcb54: **Merci bcp! Voici la suite!_

_**mobi22: **je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Cool ton idée de fic aussi ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'apprécier. J'espère que ça continueras. _

_**Thealie: **Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite! _

_**Saaeliel: **Kikou toi ! Ca va bien ? Oui je sais qu'il en existe mais c'était en pièce de théâtre joué par Draco ( le prince), Harry ( la princesse) et les marraines étaient Ron, Seamus, et Dean. En tout cas je suis heureuse que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup de ta review! je vois que tu as vraiment repris du service! mdr :P_

_**Kenken: **Merci bcp! Oui c'est vrai c'est encore mieux en yaoï ! je suis bien d'accord lol! Voici la suite qui est vite arrivé non? lol _

_**gaelle griffondor: **merci_

_**Danielove: **Lol, Merci bcp! Je suis contente que ce début te plaise! J'epsère que la suite également! Kiss_

_**demoniac Cat's: **Lol, oui moi aussi j'adore ce dessin animé, c'est l'un de mes préféré. Ah mince! J'ai oublié cette réplique! Zut! Flutte! mdr Bon pas grave! Au moins ce n'est pas entièrement copier collé! mdr! un petit peu peut être ? snif lol bisoux à toi bye! _

_**G'sDark: **Merci bcp toi! Voici la suite! _

_**Mily Black: **Lol, merci beaucoup! je suis contente que ca te plaise! Voici la suite! _

_**Vif d'or: **Merci beaucoup! Bisoux_

_**Lapieuvredudesert: **Mdr! Oh non jamais je n'auais mit Peter en parrains de harry! beurk beurk beurk! Passé seizes ans avec lui? Très peu pour lui! je pense que je vais lui faier quelques misère à ce traître, mais j'en dit pas plus Bisoux j'espère que la suite continuers de te plaire! _

_**Marine Mafoy: **KIkouuuuu toiiii ! Lol Ca va très chère bêta ? Moi ca va très bien j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre! Mdr oui c'est sur que bêta est une bonne place pour avoir tout à l'avance mdr! Moi aussi ze suis contente de t'avoir rencontré sur msn. Je suis ton auteuse préféré ? Woauh! et bien merci! En tout cas c'est sûrqu'il faut pas espéré de voir Harry et Draco ensemble avec JKR, oui t'inquiète on va l'écrire cette lettre! mdr Gros bisouxxx oxxXxxXxxo ; ) _

_**Note 2: **_

_**Ah oui, pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai mit mon adresse de blog dans mon profil. Il y a tout un tas de fanart sur HP et notamment du HP-DM donc pour ce que ça intéresse n'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires. Il suffit juste de cliquer sur home et la page s'affiche! Donc il y a aussi des poèmes, des avatar que j'adore, des news sur HP4 et sûrement sur HP6. Donc voilà n'hésiter surtout pas! et si vous voulez vous pouvez laisser vos adresse e-mail ou msn. **_

_**Bisoux et Bonne lecture ! **_

_**A oui et je voulais un Grand Merci à Marine Malfoy, ma bêta à moi! Merci pour ce que tu fais ! gros bisoux**_

**Chapitre I**

Les années passèrent lentement pour le roi, la reine et les gens du peuple. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience le retour de leur prince et tous se demandait où il avait bien pu vivre durant toutes ces années.

Mais dans la Forêt Interdite, plus communément appelé Forêt d'Émeraude, personne ne se serait douté que trois hommes auraient élevés un jeune enfant durant seize longues années.

C'est en effet dans un coin reclus de cette vaste forêt, lieu inconnu de tous même du roi que Sirius, Remus et Severus décidèrent de s'installer pour élever Harry qu'ils traitaient comme leur propre enfant.

Ils avaient trouvé un saule pleureur perdu au fin fond du bois, où une entrée faite dans le sol permettais d'accéder à une grande maison délabrée qui était construite à un kilomètre de la forêt. Ils avaient décidé d'emprunter cette issue qu'en tant de problème. Elle possédait deux grandes chambres, dont une possédait un lit et la seconde en possédait trois pour les trois hommes. La cuisine était très sale lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ainsi que le petit salon. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour rendre cette maison habitable et depuis seize ans, ils avaient vu le jeune prince grandir et devenir un magnifique jeune homme.

Depuis qu'il était petit, Harry avait voulu aider ses trois oncles comme il aimait les appelé. Il faisait très souvent le ménage, la cuisine et le jardinage même si ses parrains le priait d'arrêter, il continuai sans cesse de les aider. Ce n'était pas que Sirius et ses deux amis ne voulait pas le voir travailler où qu'il le faisait mal, mais il souhaitait que Harry garde une certaine éducation de la cours pour qu'une fois revenu au pays, il puisse vivre comme tout prince se doit de vivre. Mais le jeune prince possédait un certain caractère qui d'après Sirius provenait de son père.

Harry ne savais pas qu'il était l'enfant du roi, ses oncles lui avaient toujours dit qu'ils l'avait trouvé dans la forêt lors d'une promenade. Harry n'avait pas essayer de chercher à savoir si c'était la vérité. Il avait confiance en ces hommes et les croyait.

Remus avait plus d'une fois remarquer que le prince ressemblait parfois à un ange. Dans leur pays, les contes raconter aux enfants parlaient souvent d'ange, de nymphes et d'animaux parlant. Et très souvent les anges étaient dessiné en tant que jeune enfant et possédaient des cheveux noir et deux magnifiques yeux vert. Ils portaient parfois une tunique blanche, arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, et descendant en tissu très fin sur les bras contrastant avec leur cheveux et avaient parfois un collier en tissu doré ou pendait un pendentif en forme d'éclair qui était une protection contre les mauvais sorts.

C'est donc lors de son quatrième anniversaire que Sirius, Remus et Severus offrirent au jeune garçon le même pendentif qui était représenté dans tant de livres. C'est ce jour ci qu'ils prénommèrent le jeune enfant Ange. Tout comme ces enfants des livres, il possédait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude ainsi que des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui était impossible à coiffé. Il avait la peau mate et une bouche rosé comme un pétale de rose. Le jeune homme était vraiment beau et ressemblait beaucoup à son père à part ses yeux qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui était la veille du seizième anniversaires du prince et les trois parrains de jeune homme voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour celui-ci et préparaient une surprise alors que Ange faisait le ménage dans sa chambre en fredonnant une douce mélodie de sa belle voix.

Dans la cuisine, Severus était penché sur un gros livre de couture, Remus tournant les pages à intervalle régulier alors que Sirius s'extasiait devant chaque modèle.

"- Oh je suis sûr qu'il serait magnifique avec ça." disait Sirius en montrant une robe de sorcier rouge dont les manches étaient élargies avec quelques broderies dorées sur le devant des manches, le col et le bas de la robe.

"- Oh non regarde celle-ci, elle lui irait à ravir." s'extasia Remus devant une robe d'un blanc pur.

Le haut était en faite une chemise et les épaulières étaient légèrement gonflées et des coutures semblaient fait de fil d'or. Le pantalon avait l'air de serrer les jambes et étaient d'un noir corbeau et le dessin montrait une paire de chaussures noir. Il y avait également sur un dessin où l'on voyait le mannequin de dos, une magnifique cape en tissu d'or dont plusieurs broderies de fil noir serpentaient dessus et dessinait une sorte d'oiseau à longue crête et possédait deux longues ailes qui semblait être faite de feu.

"- Oui, tu as raison Remus, cette tenue est parfaite pour lui. Et puis avec le phénix dessiné sur la cape pour montrer l'union du pays de Gryffondor et Serpentard c'est génial." acquiesça Sirius.

"- Il faudra faire les broderies argent." fit Severus.

"- Ah non, non il faut la faire or." répondit Sirius.

"- Mais, l'argent lui irait beaucoup mieux." essaya de convaincre Severus.

"- Ange vient du pays de Gryffondor, il sera donc habillé avec du doré et le blanc sera synonyme de sa pureté." fit seulement Remus.

"- Exactement Remus. ... Je vais juste rajouter quelques petites finissions sur le col, le bas de la cape et la tenue sera parfaite." fit Sirius en pointant différents points sur le dessins.

Severus commença à objecter et une dispute éclata entre les deux bruns. Remus essayait en vain de les calmer mais Harry descendit les escalier à ce moment là, de sa démarche féline ne produisant aucun bruit.

"- Alors ! Est-ce que vous organisé un complot ?" demanda t-il d'une voix forte mais qui cachait son amusement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Sirius et Severus étaient tout les deux à deux points opposé l'un en face de l'autre, seul la table de la cuisine les séparaient. Remus était entre eux deux et semblait avoir abandonné toute idée de les séparer. En effet il avait les bras le long de du corps, la tête basse allant de droite à gauche.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui souriait de son effet et heureux d'avoir stopper l'une des nombreuses querelles de ses deux oncles bruns.

"- Complot ?" s'exclama Remus.

"- Complot ?" poursuivit Severus.

"- Complot !" finit Sirius d'une vois aiguë." Oh non voyons!"

"- Nous décidions juste ... de ... de qui allais faire le dîner de ce soir." fit piteusement Remus.

"- Oui et nous voulions ..."

Alors que Sirius et Remus essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une explication, Harry leur disant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été bon pour mentir, Severus cherchait un moyen pour se débarrasser du garçon pendant quelques temps. Il fit un tour circulaire sur la cuisine et son regard tomba sur un panier en osier contenant un bouquet de jonquilles. Un sourire narquois vint flotter sur ses lèvres alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête. Il sortit les fleurs du panier et les jeta derrière lui, celle-ci atterrirent dans un seau.

Il s'approcha ensuite du jeune brun et mit le panier dans ses bras.

"- Vas donc nous chercher des plantes pour mes potions." fit Severus, dirigeant le brun vers la sortie.

"- Des plantes?" fit Harry étonné.

"- Oh oui, cueilles en plein." acquiesça Remus, mettant la robe bleu-gris au jeune homme.

"- Mais j'en ai déjà rapporté un plein panier hier." essaya Harry.

"- Il nous en faut plus !" fit Sirius en passant la capuche autour de la tête du brun.

Les trois hommes, après avoir habillé correctement le jeune homme, le pressèrent vers la sortie qui donnait directement sur le bois.

Ange abandonna très vite l'idée de rester et se laissa mener par ses oncles.

"- Prend tout ton temps mon ange." fit Sirius.

"- Et surtout n'oublie pas. Tu ne parles pas à des inconnus." lui rappela Remus d'un ton sérieux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de partir s'aventurer dans la vaste forêt, ses yeux brillant de malice devant le numéro de ses oncles.

"- A tout à l'heure, mon ange." dirent les trois hommes d'une même voix.

"- A tout à l'heure." rigola Ange, commençant déjà à marcher dans un pré qui lui permettrait d'accéder facilement au bois.

Alors que Ange était déjà loin de la maison, les trois hommes étaient rentré à l'intérieur et discutaient.

"- Je crois qu'il a quelques soupçons." fit Severus.

"- Mais non !" s'exclama Sirius. " Allez il faut vite commencer où il sera revenu avant que tout ne soit finit ! "

"- Je vais chercher nos baguettes !" fit Severus qui espérait pouvoir l'utiliser de nouveau après toutes ces années passées sans magie.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers alors que Sirius et Remus sursautaient en entendant ses paroles.

"- Les baguettes?" fit Remus étonné.

"- Oh non, non, non ! Aucune magie ! Il ne faut prendre aucun risque."

"- Mais aujourd'hui il a seize ans." essaya Severus.

"- Peut être mais je ne veux pas que l'on soit repérés." dit Sirius d'un ton sans réplique.

Il prit quelques tissus dans un coffre posé dans un coin de la pièce et les mit dans les bras de Severus qui grogna.

"- Je vais faire la tenue !" fit Sirius.

"- Toi !" fit Severus.

"- Mais oui, il n'y a rien de plus facile Sev ! "

"- Et qui fera le reste?" reprit Severus.

"- Je ferais la couture, Remus fera la cuisine et toi ... tu fera le mannequin." fit Sirius.

"- Mais ... Mais tu es nul en couture ! Et il est nul en cuisine !" fit Severus en agitant le doigt vers Remus qui commençait à sortir différents instruments de cuisine.

"- Mais non !"

"- Il suffit juste de lire ce qui y a marqué." répondit Remus en se penchant sur un livre de cuisine.

"- Moi je dit qu'il serait préférable de nous aider de nos baguettes!"

"- Non, tout iras bien ! Allez commençons." dit Sirius en passant un large tissu au dessus de la tête de Severus.

Sirius commença alors à couper, épinglé, coudre alors que Remus lisait les ingrédients pour son mille-feuilles.

"- Alors, de la levure, des oeufs. " lu-t-il en mettant une grosse tasse de levure, ainsi que trois oeufs entier dans la pâte où la farine était déjà dedans. "- Cuir ..cuir ..."

"- Cuillère à café!" fit Severus en sortant sa tête du tissu.

"- Ah oui une cuillère à café, oui bien sûr!" rigola Remus en prenant la dite cuillère.

Un peu plus loin, Ange entrait seulement dans la grande forêt, du nom de Forêt d'Émeraude. Comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était touffue de buissons, d'herbes et de feuilles d'une magnifique couleur vert qui ferait penser à la couleur d'un émeraude. Divers animaux sortaient de trous dans les arbres, des terriers et de nids pour suivre le jeune homme.

Celui-ci marchait d'un pas élégant, gracieux et léger vers le centre de ce bois illuminé pas les rayons du soleil d'été et semblait créer des centaines de paillettes qui brillaient dans les airs.

Le jeune homme, séduit par cet environnement apaisant et enchanteur, commença à chantonner une douce musique tout en continuant de marcher, son panier bougeant au rythme de ses pas.

Sa voix, aussi douce et belle que le chant d'un rossignol, attira différents oiseaux dont certains l'accompagnèrent dans sa mélodie alors que d'autres planaient au dessus des trous d'animaux dans les troncs d'arbres et le terriers tout en sifflant joyeusement.

Un écureuil au pelage très roux sortit doucement cachée par sa longue queue touffue et regarda d'un oeil intéressé vers le bas. Entendant le merveilleux son résonner dans la grande clairière il descendit de quelques branches. Il entra dans un gros trou fait dans le troncs et ressortit de l'autre côté, poussant avec ses deux pattes avant, un grand hibou dont les plumes étaient gonflées par le sommeil. Il se réveilla parfaitement quand il entendit la voix et décolla dans les airs.

Deux oiseaux sifflèrent au dessus de différents terriers et deux lapins ainsi que deux renards roux sortirent leurs museaux noir.

Tout ce beau monde allèrent rejoindre le jeune brun qui commençait à cueillir différentes plantes tout en continuant de chantonner de sa mélodieuse voix. Quand il n'y eut plus aucune plantes dans la petite clairière il se dirigea vers un petit cours d'eau où il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il partait en ballade sur demande de ses oncles. Il s'y assis et tout les animaux se placèrent autour de lui, l'écoutant chanter encore et encore.

**oOoOoOo**

Dans un autre coin de la forêt, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année se baladait sur sa monture d'un pas tranquille. L'animal était très particulier des autres. Il possédait un corps de cheval à partir du milieu du corps jusqu'à la queue mais avait ensuite une grosse tête d'aigle, dont deux gros yeux ainsi d'un grand bec. Il avait également deux grandes ailes sur les flancs dont les plumes semblaient soyeuses et douce. Elles devaient sûrement être lissées.

Ce fascinant animal n'était autre qu'un hippogriffe qui était réputé pour vivre sur les terres Gryffondor. Le jeune homme en avait hérité lors de ses seize ans et depuis il ne s'en séparait plus. Le garçon releva son visage au ciel, faisant voir son beau visage, les rayons du soleil se reflétant dans sa chevelure couleur de blé où un chapeau noir était déposé.

Son visage était magnifique. Des traits fin et gracieux n'ayant rien de juvénile mais adulte le caractérisait. Une belle bouche rosée aux deux lèvres fines appelait aux baisers. Son nez, droit et fier pointait un peu vers la haut. Mais le plus beau sur lui, était ses deux magnifiques yeux. Ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur grise dont plusieurs reflets argent dansaient à l'intérieur et brillait d'un éclat inconnu.

L'animal trottait d'un pas tranquille, écrasant quelques petit bout de bois avec ses sabots quand soudain il releva la tête, ayant perçut un merveilleux son. Le jeune blond le perçut à son tour et se tourna sur son destrier pour mieux entendre le son.

"- Tu as entendu Buck?" demanda t-il à l'hippogriffe.

Il entendit alors comme une mélodie, comme si une personne chantait. Mais cette voix était enchanteresse et avait quelque chose de mystérieux pour le jeune homme qui fut aussi tôt intrigué.

"- Quel son merveilleux." dit il doucement, appréciant la voix qui résonnait dans tout le bois.

L'animal fit un signe de tête comme pour approuvé et repris sa marche. Le blond, reprenait soudain connaissance, le stoppa d'un coup tiré sur le harnet.

"- Il faut que trouve à qui appartient cette voix." dit il vivement.

L'animal, n'ayant pas apprécié de s'être fait arrêter de la sorte, claqua du bec furieusement et ne bougea pas d'une plume.

"- Oh, oh ! Tu es paresseux ! " fit le blond. " Écoute, je te promets que tu ne le regrettera pas. Et puis ... tu auras des ... furets." continua t-il, essayant la meilleur façon de faire obéir son ami.

L'hippogriffe ne bougea pas un moment avant d'acquiescer et de se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrières. Il fit demi-tour et partit au gallot.

Il galopa durant quelques temps, serpentant entre les arbres, les branches, les terriers, essayant de se rapprocher d'avantage de cette voix enchanteresse.

Il tourna à un virage, continua encore quelques mètres. Un tronc d'arbres coupait la route, l'animal sauta par dessus puis une exclamation et un grand bruit de chute dans de l'eau retentirent derrière Buck.

Le demi cheval stoppa sa course et voyant que son cavalier n'était plus sur son dos, fit demi-tour. Il passa sa tête d'oiseau de proie à travers un buisson.

Il y trouva le jeune homme assit dans un court d'eau assez large, ses vêtements entièrement mouillé. Son pantalon noir et son chandail vert lui collait comme une seconde peau. Et son chapeau long noir avec une grande plume argentée sur le côté lui tombait sur le visage. Il releva la tête quand l'animal lui retira le chapeau qu'il prit dans son bec et le blond croisa les yeux de Buck. Il lui lança un regard noir. Puis un sourire narquois vint naître sur ses lèvres et d'un geste vif et rapide, il envoya une petite vague d'eau à l'animal qui secoua sa tête.

"- Adieu furets." fit le blond et mettant ses bras sur ses genoux remonter contre son torse.

L'animal baissa la tête d'un air attristé.

**oOoOoOo**

De son côté Ange se reposait, tout en caressant distraitement un bébé écureuil qui était couché sur ses jambes. Sa chanson continuait toujours de se faire entendre mais beaucoup moins fort qu'au début. Le brun soupira alors qu'il réfléchissait.

"- Oh pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas arrêté de me surprotéger." se demanda le garçon.

Les animaux relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent.

"- Ouh qui, ouh qui." fit le hibou dans une tentative de parler.

"- Oncle Sirius, oncle Remus et oncle Severus. Je n'ai le droit de parler à personne. Je n'ai pas d'amis ... à part vous bien sûr mais ... J'aimerais tant rencontré quelqu'un à qui parler."

Il se leva alors et trempa un pied dans l'eau qu'il ressortit aussitôt. Il fit demi-tour en soupirant.

"- Mais j'ai tout de même rencontré quelqu'un !" dit-il alors qu'il marchait.

"- Ouh qui? ouh qui?" refit le hibou.

"- Qui ! ... Un prince !" dit il tout sourire. " Un prince qui est beau et grand et fort ... et si romantique !" dit il en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. " Je me souviens, ... nous nous sommes rencontré et nous avons parlé ensemble. Nous marchions, il s'est arrêté et s'est rapproché de moi et ... je me suis réveillé." finit-il tristement. " Oui ce n'était qu'un rêve. ... Mais oncle Remus dit que si on fait le même rêve plusieurs fois ... peut être qu'il se réalisera. ... Et j'en ai rêvé au moins cent fois !" sourit il, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

Les animaux se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite ramenèrent le jeune homme vers le coin d'eau.

**oOoOoOo**

De son côté, le blond était en train de retirer ses bottes qu'il posa contre un arbre. Sa cape argent ainsi que son chapeau noir étaient déjà suspendu à une branche, l'eau les imbibant tombant au sol.

"- C'est bizarre quand même. Cette voix avait quelque chose de trop merveilleux pour être vrai." disait le jeune homme.

Buck secoua ta tête d'un air exaspéré à force d'entendre le blond ressasser les mêmes paroles. Il replongea ensuite la tête dans son trou de ver de terre qu'il mangea avec appétit.

"- C'était peut être une créature magique, comme une sirène, une nymphe ou une fée." fit le blond en arrêtant ses gestes déjà lent.

Il secoua la tête et se reposa contre le tronc derrière lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Ange chantonnait toujours mélancoliquement. L'écureuil roux qui était perché sur une branche tourna la tête vivement, son oeil ayant perçu un mouvement sur sa gauche. Ce qu'il vit lui fit penché la tête sur le côté.

Il y avait une grande cape de couleur argent, ainsi qu'un chapeau et des bottes noir près d'un arbre, cent mètres plus loin.

Il prit une noisette qui était accrochée à la branche au dessus de sa tête et la lança sur la tête du hibou qui écoutait attentivement la chanson. La noisette rebondit sur sa tête et tomba sur les deux oiseaux à côté de lui et tomba sur le crâne de deux lapins. Ils relevèrent tous la tête pour voir ce que voulait leur congénère. D'un signe de l'écureuil, il regardèrent tous dans la direction de l'arbre.

Ils partirent tous en courant et volant. Arrivé près des vêtements, les deux lapins entrèrent chacun dans une botte, les oiseaux et le hibou prenant dans les serres la cape alors que l'écureuil de cachait sous le chapeau et marchait à l'aveuglette.

Ils partirent rapidement alors qu'une tête blonde se retournait vers eux quand sa monture claqua du bec pour le prévenir du vol.

"- Eh !" s'exclama le blond en se levant.

Le hibou se vit mettre la cape argentée sur le dos. L'écureuil se mit ensuite sur sa tête, se cachant avec le long chapeau noir. Le hibou descendit ensuite de la branche en agitant des deux ailes mais tomba lourdement sur les deux lapins placé juste en dessous dans les bottes noir.

Les petits oiseaux prirent alors chacun un morceau du tissu dans leurs serre, le relevèrent et s'envolèrent vers le coin d'eau. Les deux lapins entamèrent en même temps un rythme de pas avec les bottes et essayait de rester sous le hibou.

Ange caressait le petit écureuil sur ses jambes, les yeux fermé, appréciant le calme et la tranquillité.

Soudain, l'animal redressa la tête et partit se cacher dans son terrier suivit de sa mère, ses frères et sœurs. Rapidement, les autres animaux suivirent la même idée et partirent se cacher dans leur maison.

Le brun surpris, suspendit son geste et ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna ses deux émeraudes vers la gauche et ce qu'il vit le fit surire.

"- Oh c'est lui !" dit il en se levant." Voilà l'homme de mes rêves." Il s'inclina poliment tout en disant : " Votre Altesse."

**oOoOoOo**

Le blond courait rapidement à en perdre son souffle après ses animaux voleurs. Au bout d'une centaine de mètre, il arriva devant un bosquet ou différents bruits provenaient de l'autre côté. Il passa sa tête au travers. Buck, qui l'avait suivit, faisant de même.

Et là, il vit la plus belle créature qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, de taille moyenne se trouvait en train de rire devant une cape flottante à plus de vingt centimètres du sol, un hibou étant à l'intérieur. Il avait la peau matte, une bouche pleine et rouge, un petit nez droit et une folle chevelure noir de jais qui arrivait en mèches effilés dans son cou et devant son front. De là ou était le blond, il pu voir que le petit brun possédait deux yeux d'un vert assez particulier qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu. Il portait une tunique blanche qui lui serait la taille et qui était plus large en bas, faisant pensé à une robe de gitane.

Draco ne pu comparer le jeune homme qu'à un ange. Il admira sans faire attention d'être repéré ou pas et sans se demander ce qu'une telle beauté faisait dans une forêt interdite au peuple.

**oOoOoOo**

"- Vous savez que je n'ai pas le droit de parler à des inconnu, mon Seigneur." commença le brun. " Mais après tout nous nous connaissons déjà."

Le jeune homme commença à danser tout en prenant le col de la cape, entraînant le hibou, et les lapins à bouger au rythme de ses pas. Il se mit à chanter une douce chanson, d'un rythme lent et calme.

_" Mon amour_

_Je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve _

_Mon amour_

_Un aussi doux rêve est un présage d'amour " _

Il entraîna l'oiseau dans une danse folle, les lapins commençant à ne pu suivre.

" _Refusons tout deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris _

_Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur "_

Les animaux commencèrent à tourner autour d'eux, Ange chantant de sa voix douce et entraînante.

_" Toi ma destiné_

_Je saurai t'aimer_

_J'en ai rêvé _

_Lala lala lalalala la... "_

Il continua ses pas de danses, les bottes n'étant plus dans le rythme depuis longtemps et s'emmêlant entre elles. Il ne restait seulement que le hibou dans la cape, aidé des oiseaux.

_" Nous attendrons l'heure"_

Le brun se mit dos au hibou et prit les manches de la cape, les enserrant sur son torse comme si un homme le serrait dans ses bras. Puis il repoussa le hibou toujours en dansant, et tourna sur lui même. Une main prit alors la cape par son col et l'envoya un peu plus loin. Elle s'accrocha alors à une branche.

_" De notre bonheur " _

Ange ne fit pas attention aux deux mains qui prirent les siennes mais quand une voix recouvrit la sienne, il arrêta aussitôt de chanter, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise et d'effroi.

_" Toi ma destiné_

_Je saurai t'aimer_

_Tu l'as rêvé "_

La voix était à la fois douce et grave. Ange se retourna en laissant une exclamation s'échapper de sa tendre bouche alors qu'il voyait qui était l'inconnu. Le brun ne ou s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'homme était beau.

"- Oh mais ... je ..." bégaya t-il essayant de se s'échapper de l'étreinte sur son bras.

"- Bonjour petit ange." fit le blond, son sourire devenant plus tendre quand il vit la lumière briller dans les yeux du petit brun.

"- Vous êtes ... Vous êtes .." essaya de dire le brun en rougissant.

"- Un inconnu ?" proposa le blond prenant sa main droite dans la sienne.

Le brun acquiesça, ses yeux se perdant dans les deux perles du blond.

"- Mais n'oubliez pas que nous nous sommes déjà vu." dit le blond en lâchant son bras délicatement.

"- Nous nous sommes vu ?" fit le brun surpris.

"- Mais voyons, vous l'avez dit vous-même ... Au beau milieu d'un rêve." répondit-il alors que le brun reculait.

_"Mon amour_

_Tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve "_

Le blond suivit le magnifique jeune homme qui essayait de fuire en se cachant derrière un arbre.

" _Mon amour_

_Un aussi doux rêve est un présage joli "_

Le brun passa sa tête pour voir où était le blond mais une main se posa sur son bras de l'autre côté de l'arbre, derrière lui.

" _Refusons que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris "_

Le blond entraîna alors Ange dans une danse où leurs deux corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, bougeant ensemble, leur yeux se perdant dans ceux de l'autre.

Ils tournoyèrent dans la clairière, les oiseaux volant au dessus de leur tête tout en sifflant.

" _Nous attendrons l'heure_

_De notre bonheur "_

Ils finirent de danser quand ils arrivèrent près d'une petite falaise, un immense château à l'horizon. Le blond se rapprocha du petit ange et passa un bras autour des épaules du brun qui était reposé contre un immense tronc d'arbre couché au sol. Ange posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, l'étreinte se resserrant.

_" Toi ma destiné_

_Je saurai t'aimer_

_J'en ai rêvé "_

Ils apprécièrent ce doux moment pendant un moment avant que le blond ne se décide à percer le mystère du beau jeune homme.

"- Quel est votre nom ?" demanda t-il tendrement.

"- Je m'appelle ... Je m'appelle ..." fit le brun peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

Soudain l'horloge du château sonna midi et le brun sursauta alors qu'il sortait de ce doux rêve éveillé.

"- Oh non, non, non, je ne dois pas !" fit il précipitamment.

Il passa de l'autre côté du tronc, le blond étant perdu par son geste de refus.

"- Je dois partir. Au revoir." dit il en prenant sa cape et son panier pleins de plantes qui se trouvait au coin d'eau à vingt mètres.

"- Attendez ! Quand vous reverrais-je ?" demande le blond paniqué.

"- Oh, jamais ! Jamais ! " s'exclama le brun affolé.

"- JAMAIS ! " répliqua le blond, sentant la peur de ne plus re-pouvoir touché une telle merveille un jour.

"- Oh, disons un jour peut être. "

"- Il faut que je vous revois." expliqua le blond.

"- Alors, disons ce soir, dans la vieille maison au plus profond de la forêt." répondit le brun en se sauvant en courant sans laissé le temps au jeune homme derrière lui de répondre.

Le blond lui soupira. Il avait passé quelques minutes avec cet ange, qui avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie et il l'aimait déjà.

Il était amoureux d'un ange et tout le monde savais dans le peuple que les anges ne devaient pas aimer où leur pureté s'évanouirait au fil de leur amour.

_**à suivre ... **_

_**Voici ceux premier chapier qui suit le prologue. J'epsèr qu'il vous aura plus ! Alors je vous dit à plus et si le coeur ou l'envie vous en dit laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir quon est lu. **_

_**Bisoux**_

_**Vert emeraude**_


End file.
